Just another day
by mesterliv
Summary: Your otherwise mediocre Monday suddenly takes a twist when a curly-haired man walks through the door of the coffee house. I'm extremely bad at summaries. Just read if you're interested. It's a Will/you (reader) fic. Reviews are as always VERY welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Just another day

The rain outside was horrible, it had been going on for three days now. There had even been a flood warning. I'm sitting at the coffee house, sipping my coffee while I read the paper. I kinda like the feeling of actually reading something instead of scrolling through the phone. It's very nice at this time of the day, no one else is here so I'm basically just doing what I want, the owner of the coffee house seems cool about it. We chat for a little while, when our light conversation is interrupted by someone barging through the doors. He's dressed in a black coat, a cap and sun glasses. He sits in the stool by the counter next to me and takes his sunglasses and cap off. I am really stunned but I don't show it. The handsome curly-haired man looks at me and smiles before turning to the waiter behind the counter. "One cup of coffee, please". "Are you staying or is it to-go?" His brown eyes take another glance at me and blushes lightly behind his ears. "I'm staying for a little while I think." He takes his coat off and turns slightly to me. "Reading the newspaper? Does anyone really do that anymore?" He asks, trying to start a conversation. "Uh yeah, I feel like it's more legit and real-life like" I answer, wondering why he would ever talk to someone like me. Then I get an idea, I'm gonna have some fun on this otherwise mediocre Monday. "Anyway, haven't I seen you somewhere? You look familiar." He doesn't answer and waits hesitantly, but I don't give him time to answer before I continue. "hmmm, I guess you just have one of those faces. Well, I don't think we've introduced properly. Hello, nice to meet you…?" I reach out my hand and smile at him. He takes my hand and smiles, clearly relieved that I didn't reveal his identity. We shake hands, but he seems unwilling to let go for some reason. "Matthew, hello, nice to meet you too."

We small talk for a while and get to know each other when suddenly we hear clicks in the background. He turns around and groans and starts putting back on his coat, cap and sun glasses. "Do you have a back entrance I can use?" He asks the owner. "Well, pleasure to meet you I've had the best time in a… very long time. Now I gotta go get rid of these paparazzies. And somehow get home… I don't know how that's gonna happen…" He looks despairingly at me. More paparazzies has gathered around the shop and people are starting to notice. Just as he is about to leave I get my coat and take his hand, leading him through the back entrance towards my car. "Come with me, I know a place. Besides, there's a flood warning, you shouldn't be out there on your own." We get into my car and I drive to my house. We sit in silence for a while before I interrupt. "So. Paparazzies huh? I thought your face was familiar, Mr. Morrison." I glance quickly at him and smile and wink at him before turning my eyes back at the road. "Yeah, well… Spoiler alert, we're filming some glee episodes here, so it's kinda hard to have some privacy." He says in a tired but still happy way. We talk and laugh for the rest of the trip until I pull up by my apartment and we run inside, trying to stay as dry as possible.

When we enter laughing and soaking wet in the hallway we both stop and hold our breaths and look at each other. It turns into a sweeter look, before it gets awkward and he breaks the silence. "So! You live here? It's nice." He looks around before removing his big camouflage gear and I hang them to dry in the bathroom. "Can I get you anything?" I ask I look at him and laugh a little. "Perhaps a dry t-shirt? I think I have one in your size" He chuckles a little and blushes lightly. "I don't wanna cause trouble or anything…" "Oh no it's fine really, I'm already getting another t-shirt for myself." We change shirts and I go the kitchen to brew some coffee and he follows. We talk in the kitchen for a while, drinking coffee. Sometimes he would get lost in his own thoughts and just look at me with an adoring smile and linger his eyes on my lips before coming back to reality. He looks out the window and sighs. "Ugh, the storm has really intensified, I don't think I'll be able to get back to the hotel." "Oh, it's fine you can stay as long as you want." "You sure?" I put my hand on top of his on the kitchen counter and give him a reassuring look. "Really, I don't want you going out in that weather. Besides, I kinda like talking to you." He flips his hand and interlaces his fingers with mine. "I know what you mean. I know I've only met you today, but I feel like I've known you for years." I blush and squeeze his hand.

The rest of the day went with wasting time and talking and chilling around the apartment. I had changed into some jogging pants and slippers and got him some as well. We watched "On the Town" and sang along to all the songs. "Hey, do you wanna sing a song?" I ask and go to the corner where I get my ukulele and a larger ukulele case from the shelf. I hand him the tenor and quickly tune my soprano. "What do you wanna sing?" I ask and make myself comfortable in the couch next to him. "Uhm… Do you know 'Let's fall in love'?" "Yes of course, Matt. In B-minor?"

We sing the song as a duet and stare into each other's eyes throughout the whole song. "That was awesome. You have a beautiful voice". Surprised by his sudden compliment I blurt out: "Thanks… uh you're beautiful too." He blushes and looks questioningly at me. "Uhhh… You also have a great… voice, is what I meant." He chuckles a little and packs the tenor ukulele away. "Well, thanks."

I look at the clock and like a crazy coincidence, I hear Matthews stomach rumble. He blushes heavily. "Hungry?" I laugh. "Starving" He says with a grin. "Then I'll cook." "Wait up, let me help" He walks after me. On the trip to the kitchen I swear I heard him breath "She's beautiful" as he exhaled. We start cooking and listen to some music meanwhile. We eat together and clean the table. Something is definitely going on here. He keeps looking at me like he looks at Jayma in glee, and during dinner, I felt his shin caress my leg. "So what do you wanna do now?" I ask. "Hmm I don't know. You said you've never watched 'An American In Paris', which I still think is a disgrace, so I thought we could rent it?". "Yeah, sure. Sounds wonderful. I'll make popcorn."

He puts on the movie and we lean back in the couch to watch the second movie of the day. We sit close to each other, but 10 minutes in, we're tangled up in each other's limbs. He's caressing my leg and back and I am running my hand up and down his chest. "Thanks again for your hospitality. I don't think I can thank you enough" He leans down and kisses my cheek. He lingers and our noses touch as I manage to breathe out: "You're welcome". And then he closes the gap and presses his lips against mine. My hand runs up to the back of his head and through his hair. One of his hands runs up my back and one settles in my hair. We kiss for several minutes when I break the kiss and look at him. "What...? Why?" "Why what?" "What are we doing? Why this?" He looks confused at me. "What do you mean? Last time I checked we were just kissing, which was very nice. I like you, I have liked you since I first laid my eyes on you earlier today." I giggle and lay a hand on his chest. "I don't know I just… I guess it's hard to believe that you, Matty, would be interested in me." I look down a little and he takes a hand and lifts my chin to force me to meet his gaze. "I could say exactly the same. Believe me, I am not the type who just goes around and kisses girls. And… I gotta say, when I stepped in to that coffee house this morning and your eyes met mine, I had to stop myself from walking up to you and kissing you on the spot." He kisses my nose and cheeks and ends up on my lips once more. I kiss him back and feel his tongue bite my bottom lip and open my mouth. Our tongues dance together in a hot tango, the movie was long forgotten. His hands run down my body and grab my ass. Sensing what he's trying to do, I climb over him and straddle him. He moans a little into my mouth as I sit down on him. I wrap my arms around his neck as I pull back. "I'd hate to ruin the mood, but: It's late, we should get to bed." I raise my eyebrow and shift a little on him, causing him to bite his lip and squeeze my ass. He doesn't answer but just picks my up and carries me to the bedroom where he drops me down on the bed.

He's leaning over me and just when he is about to kiss me again, I push him to flip him over to straddle him. I grind him and gently bite his chin. Then I lean back, stand up and walk to the bathroom. "I have an extra toothbrush you can borrow, and I sleep in the left side of the bed, Matty." I hear him laugh from the bedroom and then I see him in the doorframe of the bathroom, admiring my body. He walks behind me and places his hands on my hips, forcing my back into his front to feel his arousal. I reach around and grab him through the jogging pants. "I don't think I have. Ever. Met someone like you." He says as he reaches for the toothbrush and starts to brush his teeth. "Me neither. I don't think I've ever come to care so much about someone so quickly." I rinse my mouth for left-over toothpaste and walk back to the bedroom where I lay on the bed.

Matt joins me a few minutes later and looks hungrily at me. "You have to stop with the looks, mister, I feel like I'm the newest toy in the toy store…. Okay that sounded gross. But you know what I mean." "But then you have to stop looking so unbelievably beautiful." We laugh a little and I invite him to lay next to me. We snuggle up and talk a little. About 5 minutes later we're kissing again, and not long after he is on top of me again, kissing his way down my jaw to my throat. I moan at the sensation and pull at his t-shirt. He leans back to remove it and I'm stunned once more. He shifts a little, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. "What?" He says. "Now I know how you feel." I say and run my hands down his well chiseled stomach. "Ditto" He grins and kisses me again. We take our time to undress as we discover each other's bodies. My hand travels down his body to grab his member and stroke him. He's moaning more frequently into my mouth now that sends shivers down my body. Suddenly I feel his hand very south near my core. His thumb finds my clit as he uses his middle finger to stroke my slit. He pushes his finger into me, causing my to moan loudly. He grins, obviously proud to have done that and I decide to give a little payback. I flip us over and kiss my way down his body. I stick my tongue in his bellybutton momentarily and kiss his pelvic bone before looking devilishly up at him. The eyes that meet me are filled with desire and astonishment as I lick his length. Then he closes his eyes and throws his head back. I keep working his member in my mouth, bobbing up and down on him. His hands find my hair and his moans and growls are louder than ever. Then I feel him tugging at my hair and I let go of him and look up at him. He's raising an eyebrow at me and a look saying "please stop now or the fun is over in 10 seconds…" I smile and move up to kiss him. He sits up and kisses me as he finds my core and pushes into me. We both still for a moment before we start to move in unison. I grind him as I move up and down on him. He kisses my jaw and neck and caresses my back with his hands to support me. He flips us over so he's on top without pulling out of me. Our breaths mingle as we stare into each other's eyes. I can see every detail on his face: The brown eyes, the small beads of sweat that had formed, the way his nostrils flare and little muscles around his mouth twitch as he thrusts quickly into me. I feel myself coming close to my climax and soon I start to convulse around him. He was clearly close too, cause after a few more thrusts he stills and spasms slightly, eliciting one last growl that he muffles in my mouth.

We breathe heavily as we part, and I start to laugh. He laughs with me and falls down on the bed, wrapping an arm around me. He sighs: "You. Are. Amazing." I ruffle his curls and rest my head on his chest. "I could say the same to you. And I'm gonna. You are amazing, Matthew Morrison." He laughs and places a kiss on my forehead. "Matthew Morrison huh? That's fancy, but I kinda like 'Matt' or 'Matty' or 'Mr. Gorgeous' too." He grins. I laugh pat his cheek. "Yeah yeah whatever Mr. Gorgeous. Goodnight, now it's really late." "Goodnight" He brushes his lips against mine before embracing me in his arms and relaxing back into the pillow. "By the way: You have an awesome bed." We both chuckle before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Just Another Day

"Is it morning? Am I alive? What planet is this?" I think as I slowly wake up from a very deep sleep and a weird dream about Matthew Morrison. I'd dreamt that I met him at a coffee house and that we spent the day together and he ended spending the night and having sex. "I just sometimes wish dreams could come true…." I think to myself as I try to go back to sleep. Then I feel something stir by my side and something embracing me. Light kisses are laid all the way up my arm before I realize what's going on as a smile spreads on my face. "Good morning sweetie. It's time to get up" I turn around and return his embrace by wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his chest, drifting slowly back to sleep. "hmmm… what time is it?" I mumble drowsily. "It's 5:30, well I don't know if you have to get up, but I just got a message from work saying they want me in today". He says with a sigh and a kiss on my head. I caress his arms and chest and squeeze him lightly in return and answer "…but I just wanna stay home with you all day." He chuckles lightly and pats my cheeks to wake me up "Me too, I'd love to stay, really, but who's saying we're saying goodbye for good when I leave for work? I would be very disappointed if I didn't get to see you again, young lady." His words woke me up a bit and I sit up to stretch and lean back on the headboard. "Well what about we meet some place quiet for dinner or something? I have work too you know, young man." We both chuckle before we unwillingly crawl out of bed to start the day.

As we put on our coats, I feel him coming up behind me and grapping my ass and kissing my neck. I lean into him and grab his neck as I grin. "I don't think we have the time, to be honest." He pulls away and smiles devilishly at me, now with my phone in his hands. "Hey! Give that back!" I say as I halfheartedly try to grab it. "Done" he says as he finishes typing, "I just added my private number, so we can stay in touch." He smiles and gives it back to me and smiles suggestively as he continues, "and by the way, you have NO idea what I can do in 5 minutes." We both laugh, and I give him my number. Then the fun is swapped with sweetness, as he takes my hands and steps closer to me. He leans his forehead on mine, causing our breaths to mingle. No words are exchanged as our lips meet one last time before going out to the world where this amazing and new relationship has to be a secret. It's a sweet and loving kiss and I run my hands up his arms, over his shoulders, and up to his wavy, beautiful curls. He groans lightly, apparently his hair is a soft spot. His hands are roaming my body, trying to memorize and touch as much as possible. Then my phone buzzes, pulling me back to reality. Still in Matthews arms, I look at my phone and groan. "Ugh, I really gotta go, my colleague says something big is going on and I have to get down there ASAP. I gotta go, and so do you." He squeezes me lightly before sighing and letting me go. "Yeah I know. You just text me a time and place for tonight and I'll be there." With the game plan set, we both head out for work.

As I'm about to enter the building I work in, I get a text from Matt. "I miss you already 3", it reads, leaving me with an ache in my heart and a smile on my face. I reply something similar and open the doors. The sight I that meets me is not what I expected when all my colleagues are looking at me with curiosity and shock. I start to get nervous and slowly move to my desk. My best friends who sit next to me are waiting for me and doesn't give my time to get arranged before they excitedly attack me with questions. "What are you doing?!" Jenna whispers from one side. "What's he like?!" Meghan whispers from the other side. Very confused I look at them both, realization finally dawning. "Ohhh… how do you know?" I ask worriedly. "What do you mean? Everyone knows. It's all over the internet." Meghan says in a low voice. "Yeah paparazzies spotted you at a coffeehouse and managed to follow you to your house." I start to explain the situation and make them swear not to tell the public more than they already know. I force myself to think about work and actually be productive, but nothing helps. I start to research restaurants where you can rent the whole place for a night for a reasonable price. I finally find a small place in one of the side streets in the other end of the city, trying to be as unpredictable as possible. "Hey, seems like people are on to us. I found a place to meet, I'll text you the address later. Miss you 3" I text him. I get an "okay, honey" and a heart back half an hour later that brings peace to my worried mind.

When I get off from work head out to prepare for tonight. First, I go to the nearest store to buy a new hat for him. Then I quickly head home to change into something less comfortable, but still comfy enough to be fancy everyday clothes. Then I head out to meet him at the address I texted him just before I left work. When I arrive at the restaurant, and soon spot him standing by a newspaper stand, trying to stay incognito. I walk up behind him and poke him on the shoulder. He jumps and turns around to see who startled him. A smile spreads on his face as he quickly embraces me, but not for too long to avoid attention, but I can't help but give him a small peck on his lips. "Hey, Matty, did I just spot you browsing the newspapers?" He blushes and chuckles lightly. "Yeah I don't know who I got that from, but someone once told me it was more legit and real-life-like, so I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." I laugh and raise a brow at him. "Sooo? What's the verdict?" He pauses for a minute, thinking and judging before answering "Yeah it's kinda nice." We both break into laughter. "Hey" I say and start to dig in my bag "I brought you something" I pull out the hat and pull the fuzzy cap off him to replace it with the new one. He smiles, and I quickly take a picture of him to show him how he looks, but mostly to have a picture of him that's not a paparazzi photo or from a photo shoot. He takes my hand and we walk into the restaurant. The waiters are waiting for us, they greet us and take our coats. We sit down at a table and start to chat. "This is wonderful" he says with joy and sweetness in his voice. He puts his hand over mine on the table and continues "this is just perfect, I really don't want any more trouble with paparazzies today." I interlace my fingers with his and sighs. "I agree, I don't know how you're still alive after all these years as a publicly known person." He chuckles and kisses my hand. "Well, you'd think you would get used to it, but I haven't. Hmmmaybe on some level, but it still surprises me a little when a paparazzi shows up or someone asks for an autograph."

We sit and eat in peace, enjoying each other's company in the little restaurant, closed for any other visitors but us. They're playing jazz standards and a little later after we've finished eating, Matthew's eyes light up as he takes my hand and leads me to the floor. "I love this song" he says and asks the waiter to turn up the volume a little. "I know." I say and wrap my arms around him and start to move with him. "How?" He asks as he rests his arms on my waist. " 'Cause we have the same taste in music, and I absolutely love this song." I answer and run a hand through his hair before placing them on his chest. He relaxes into my touch and kisses me sweetly. The kiss grows more urgent quickly though, as our tongues soon dance together in a sensual samba. His hands start to travel south and ends up on my buttocks. I can feel him smile a little into the kiss and I lean into him, one hand in his hair and my front pressed against his to meet his bulging arousal. He pulls away and looks at me with a sudden embarrassment in his eyes, though he's still out of breath and obviously filled with desire. "What?" I ask and blush a little. "Uhm… I just realized we're making out in front of at least 5 waiters. For a minute I kinda questioned my job description." We both laugh a little. "Well if it helps, then remember that I'm not paying you." I chuckle and smirk a little at him.

We finish up at the restaurant, I paid earlier when I booked the restaurant. We head home and take a cab, we're a little too drunk to walk or drive. Laughing, we barge in the door at my place, almost falling over each other. We go to the living room, but Matthew goes to the kitchen. He comes back with a bag of licorice and waves it at me. "What's this?" He says. "Seriously? Are you still hungry? I could explode if someone poked my stomach right now." I blurt out. "But what is it?" He says and opens the bag, sniffing it as if it were radioactive. "It's licorice. It's very salty. I special order it because you can't get it in the US." I take one out of his hand as he looks at me with a shocked yet curios expression on his face. "Actually, I dare you to eat 10 pieces in 12 seconds." I say and get my phone to use as a timer. "Okay" he says, and his eyes light up and he gets comfortable. "But why 12 seconds?" He asks incoherently. "I don't know, just because" I say and set the timer. "You ready? 3, 2, 1, go!". He starts by eating 2 at a time, but it's too salty, and he only gets to 5. "Erdargh! How can you eat this?" He says with a displeased look on his face. I burst into laughter. "I need something sweet now" He says and stops my laughing with his lips. I can taste licorice on him and wrap my arms around his neck. He momentarily pulls away and looks into my eyes. "That was better" he smirks and crashes his mouth back on mine. With our tongues linked and bodies connected, I lean back on the couch, pulling him over me. His mouth leaves mine to travel over my jaw and down my neck. I moan into his touch and whisper his name. "mmm… I… have a, dare…. For you too…" he mumbles out between kisses. "What?" I breathe out as I run a hand through his hair and another over his back. "Call me your boyfriend." He says and looks into my eyes. "Who do you want me to say it to?" I ask, my stomach tingling with excitement. "First of all, me, but also someone else, I don't care who or how." He says, massaging my sides, occasionally brushing by my breasts. "Okay," I say, "but on 1 condition." "What?" He replies with a raised brow. "That you call me your girlfriend." He kisses me sweetly. "Thought you'd never ask." We both laugh a little and I sit up and reach for my phone. "What're you doing?" He asks with his arms around me, planting small kisses on my neck and little bites on my earlobe. I can clearly feel his arousal poking at me from behind but ignore it for now. "I'm doing the dare." I say and finish typing before standing up and dragging him with me towards my bedroom. We don't get further than the panorama windows by the dinner table before he shoves me onto the table and attacks my mouth. I wrap my arms and legs around him, drawing him closer. "Too much…too many layers…" I mumble into his mouth. Somehow, he understood the message, cause suddenly he grabs my shirt and pulls it over my head in one swift motion. I do the same to him and remove my bra, leaving both our torsos naked. I begin to work on his belt and he helps removing them. He pulls my pants off and rips my panties off with them. His mouth kisses its way down my body and latches on to one of my breasts. I moan out loud in pleasure and grab his erection through his boxers. I start to stroke him, and he thrusts his hips to meet the strokes, eliciting groans from him that sends vibrations through my body, right down to my clit. He moves to the other breast, and I pull down his boxers, freeing his member. I use some of the precum to help stroke him and soon I hear him hiss "I need you now." I wrap my legs around him, and he pushes inside me in one fluent motion. He grabs my ass and lifts me up, pressing me up against the panorama window. I don't really care who's watching, all I care about is him. He thrusts viciously into me and rubs my clit with his thumb. I try to support myself on the window with one arm, and the other wrapped around his neck. Our mouths are still locked together, muffling the mutual moans escaping our throats. The only undisturbed sound are the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. "I'm close" he pants and intensifies his actions on my clit. "Come for me." He purrs in a low voice and looks into my eyes with a few final quick thrusts before I feel myself starting to clench around him. I kiss him again, as he thrusts into me again 2 times as he comes. We both breathe heavily as I climb down and give him a sweet kiss. "You are fantastic." He says and brushes a lock of hair away from my face. "I know." I say and we both laugh. "You're pretty fantastic yourself, Mr. Gorgeous." He laughs and answers "Thanks, you know, I think we should come up with a similar name for you. Maybe something like 'Ms. Beautiful'." We laugh a little and then he takes my hand to lead me towards the bedroom. We're both still naked, but I don't care, and neither does he. "Wanna take a shower?" I ask and turn on the water. He doesn't say anything, but just smiles and kisses my forehead. We step in the shower so we're facing each other. He puts shampoo and conditioner in my hair and washes it, massaging my head. I complete relax into his touch and do the same for him. He elicits small groans and I feel like I'm petting a cat. We soap each other's bodies, tingling feelings from previous activities still lingering.

When we get out of the shower I get two big towels for us. He wraps his towel around his waist and ruffles his curls. "You are so incredibly sexy; do you even know that?" I think to myself as I look at him. He blushes and shifts a little, corrects his towel and smiles hesitantly at me. "Then you don't have any idea of how sexy YOU are, Ms. Beautiful." He says flirtatiously. I blush heavily, "Wait… did I say that aloud?" He laughs and walks out of the bathroom. "Yes, you did, I don't mind though." I hear him throw himself on the bed. "And that Ms. Beautiful is here to stay now?" I say as I enter the bedroom and throw myself on the bed. I roll out of the towel and throw it on a chair to dry, leaving me completely naked. Matt smiles at me and does the same. "Do you know what I just realized? I'm unbelievably lucky." I just return the smile, get under the covers and kiss him on the chin. "I feel the same way, you have an awesome chin." We both chuckle before drifting off to sleep.

I wake up at the sound of Matthew's voice. "Hey, hey, sweetie, we're late." He says and shakes my shoulder. "No, I'm not… I'm sleeping." I mumble and turn in the bed. I feel him pull at my arm to drag me out of bed. Instead of dragging me to the floor he picks he up and carries me to the kitchen. We get ready in a rush and exchange a quick kiss before speeding out of the door.

When all my co-workers are staring at me again as I enter and walk to my desk, I'm not surprised anymore. Meghan and Jenna are like yesterday all over me as soon as I sit down. "What?" I ask and take a sip of my coffee. "Are you insane?" Meghan hisses. "You can't just post things like that! People will think it's real based on the already hot rumors about you two!" Jenna adds. "What?! What did I do wrong now? I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend?!" I say loudly, causing everyone to turn their heads with mouths open in shock. "Omg so it's true?" Jenna says. "You are really dating Matthew Morrison." Yesterday I hadn't told them about the sex-part the day we first met. I had twisted the story, keeping us friends but not in a romantic relationship. "You should get a PA" Meghan says knowingly. "You know someone you can ask for advice about matters like posting a relationship with a celebrity on your Facebook wall!" I sigh and slump back into my chair. "This is really a mess. I wonder how Matty's coping with this…" I think as I try to work. A little later around lunch I get a text from Matt saying, that we should talk. "Uh-oh, that's not a good sign." I think and swallow a lump caught in my throat.

On the way home I get a lot of looks from people, mostly girls who probably read the story about Matty and me. In the corner of my eye I catch a paparazzi trying to take pictures of me. I turn right, down a different road and take a detour to get rid of him.

When I finally get home, Matthew's already waiting for me. His eyes are filled with relief when he sees me, and I quickly unlock the door and enter. As soon as the door closes, he embraces me and kisses me. "Oh my God, this day!" He says and removes his coat. "I missed you so much" I say and remove my coat as well. Then I walk to the kitchen to make coffee. With coffee in our hands, we both sit down in the couch in the living room.

"So." I say and take a sip of my coffee. "Why did you post our relationship on Facebook?" He asks in a calm tone, but with a little anger in the undertones. "You told me to call you my boyfriend. You said you didn't care about how or to whom it told it to…" "So, you just go and tell everyone?" He interrupts. I go silent and look at him with my lips in a thin line. "Look, I don't know about you, but I'm actually serious about us being a couple, so yes of course I want to share it with everyone I know. I realize that posting it on Facebook may not have been the optimal way for both of our lives, but it happened, okay?" I huff. He sighs and sinks back in the couch and rubs his eyes. Then he sits up and takes my hands. "You're right, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm very serious about this, really, and I didn't think straight for a minute. I guess that the increased interest in me lately from the public has gotten to my head." He says and looks deeply into my eyes. "Oh god I could stare into those eyes forever." I think and sigh. "So, what do we do now?" I say and give his hands a squeeze. "Well, I think we should go through with this." He pauses for a minute before continuing with a smile, "For starters, we should change our Facebook status…" I laugh roll my eyes. "And then, I think you should come to work with me tomorrow, as my girlfriend…" I start to protest but he puts a finger on my lips and shushes me. "…and no more hiding our relationship in public. If I wanna hold hands with my girlfriend in public I will, if I wanna kiss my girlfriend in public then I will, if I wanna have s… no wait, we can't do that in public." He winks and we both laugh and hug. Then he kisses me, and it feels like a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders.

The kiss starts to grow hotter, and soon I'm straddling him and he's topless. "I'm so glad we made up, I don't know what I would have done without you." He says breathlessly as I stand up and slip out of my pants and panties. "Well, Matty. You would've been a mess, and so would I" I smile and sit to straddle him again, running my hands through his beautiful curls, eliciting a low moan from him. He pulls my shirt off and removes my bra, planting butterfly kisses on my breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth. I moan out loud and grab him firmly through his pants. I start working on his belt and fly and pull his boxers low enough to free his arousal. I start stroking him at a steady pace, which causes him to involuntarily thrust his hips to meet my strokes. I shake my head a little and sigh. "Ah-ha ah. You're not allowed to do that until I've had my fun." I stand up and cross my arms over my chest. "Says who?" He purrs sensually and reaches out for me, but I take a step back to avoid him. His face is filled with desire and slight disappointment for not having me in his arms. Then I take one step towards him and swiftly drop down on my knees.

Realizing what I'm up to, Matthew bites his lip and leans back in the couch. Then I take him in my mouth and start sucking him. I tease him lightly by running my tongue over the head, causing him to clench his fists and groan. Then I lick his full length before taking him fully in my mouth. I pump him steadily for a minute before picking up the pace, using my hand to stroke the base of the shaft. Suddenly I feel him pull at me and I stop to look up at him. What I see is him with a smirk on his face as he grabs me swiftly and pulls me up on the couch. "My turn." He says before moving his head down to my sex. He licks me for a minute, and then uses a finger to thrust inside me.

Simultaneously, he uses to fingers to keep my folds apart, giving him full access to lick my clit. I throw my head back in pleasure and feel my heartrate to up. "OOoh.. my god you're amazing!" I moan and grab his hair with one of my hands. He adds and second finger and intensifies his actions. Then he swaps, using his finger to stimulate my clit, and holds my folds apart to lick my entrance and thrust his tongue in me. Soon I feel myself starting to climax, causing me to moan loudly and press his face further into me. He doesn't seem to mind and laps up the juices that flows from me. Then he kisses his way up my body and we meet for a passionate kiss. Suddenly I feel him at my entrance and slowly entering me. He starts moving and thrusting inside me, causing him to moan and breathe heavily. I moan with him and scratch my fingernails on his back. Our moans are muffled by our hot kiss, sending shock waves of pleasure down my spine. He increases the pace and I move to meet his thrusts.

I can tell by the way he twitches his abs that he's close and I pull back to look into his eyes. "Do it." I say and ruffle his curls and pinch one of his nipples. His thrusts increase momentarily, and so does his breathing and moans before going still. I pull him in for another kiss, putting my last energy into the kiss. He falls back on the couch and pulls me with him to stay on top of him. "I love you." He breathes and looks deeply into my eyes. "Uuuuuhmmmm, did I hear what I just heard I think I heard I might hear to hear?" I think incoherently but find myself start smiling. My mind goes blank as my mouth open to answer "I love you too." and my lips finding his. This is a sweeter kiss, subtle tongue, only meaning to share feelings of love with each other.

The rest of the evening is filled with a romantic dinner and constantly saying "I love you" and making love. When I'm done brushing me teeth I jump in bed and snuggle up closely to Matt. "You know, Matty, a week ago I didn't know that I'd meet someone and fall in love. And least of all fall in love with you." He kisses my hand. "I know just what you're talking about?" He says and sighs happily. "What, you didn't know you'd fall in love with you too?" I ask and we both laugh. "Yeah I love myself very much" he chuckles but continues in a serious tone "but I love you more, sweetie." He pauses for a minute. "…and your bed. Seriously, it's awesome." I laugh and slap him lightly on his arm. "Then why don't you date my bed?" I smile and run my fingers up and down his arms, fascinated by the muscles underneath the skin. "Because I don't think the world is ready for people dating things yet." He says and closes his eyes and wraps and arms around me, making himself comfortable. We both laugh lightly, both slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, we get ready for work and drive together towards the set. We exchange a kiss before exiting the car and walking toward the entrance. My arm is wrapped around his waist, and his arm is firmly wrapped around my waist with a hand on my hip. As we enter we are met with everyone staring in our direction. Everyone is silent. I try not to panic, because everyone is there, Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch… everyone is looking at us. Matthew clears his throat and tightens his grip on me. "So. Good morning everyone." He says in his best Will Schuester-voice "You probably already know by now, but I wanted to introduce you properly. Everyone, this is my girlfriend."


End file.
